Bedevaart
right|200px|thumb|Een Europese pelgrim draagt op deze tekening van [[Pieter Bruegel de Oude de jakobsschelp van de bedevaart naar Santiago de Compostella en tal van andere, waarschijnlijk loden, bedevaartstekens.]] thumb|200px|[[Onze Lieve Vrouw van Fatima|De basiliek van Fatima]] Een bedevaart of pelgrimage is een (pelgrims)reis naar een bedevaartsoord die een bijzondere betekenis heeft binnen een religie. Het kan zijn dat de plaats verbonden is met de stichter of een heilige van een religie, of op een andere manier een belangrijke plaats inneemt in de geschiedenis van een religie. Ook kan het een plaats van een openbaring, een verlichting of een religieus bovennatuurlijk wonder zijn. Redenen voor het ondernemen van een bedevaart zijn om over een hogere waarheid, God of het leven na te denken; om respect te betuigen; om inspiratie te verkrijgen; om tot bezinning te komen; om een poosje afstand te nemen van een hectisch dagelijks bestaan; om 'de ervaring'; 'om er geweest te zijn'; of om andere mensen te ontmoeten. Christendom In de katholieke traditie betreft een bedevaart een reis naar een plaats waar een heilige wordt vereerd, of waar er volgens ooggetuigenverslagen verschijningen hadden plaatsgevonden, meestal van Maria, een engel of een heilige. Andere plaatsen werden bekend vanwege een of meer gevallen van wonderbaarlijk genezingen, of vanwege stigmata, een 'huilend' beeldje, of andere verschijnselen die mensen bovennatuurlijk voorkwamen. right|200px|thumb|Een zerk in het koor van de kerk in Dreischor. De dode bezocht Jeruzalem, vandaar het [[Kruis van Jeruzalem, de palmtakken en het lege graf van Jezus.]] Voorbeelden van belangrijke bedevaartsplaatsen in het christendom zijn Rome (het Vaticaan), Fátima, Lourdes, Jasna Góra, Rocamadour, Santiago de Compostella, Kevelaer, Collevalenza, Assisi, Banneux, Jeruzalem en Bethlehem. Bedevaartgangers droegen schelpen of kleine medailles en beeldjes op hun kleding. Goedkope loden of tinnen pelgrimsinsignes, eigenlijk souvenirs, worden bij opgravingen veel teruggevonden. Pelgrims die Jeruzalem bezochten plaatsten een palmtak op hun portretten en ook op hun grafsteen. In Dreischor in Zeeland is een dergelijke steen bekend met een leeg graf, twee palmtakken en een kruis van Jeruzalem. Voor meer, zie: * Christelijke bedevaart * Bidkapelletjes * Pelgrimsroutes in Frankrijk naar Santiago de Compostella * Bedevaart in Nederland Paganisme Ook voor de komst van het christendom werden in Europa bedevaarten gemaakt. Men reisde ook toen naar bepaalde plaatsen, waarschijnlijk in de hoop genezen te worden van een kwaal of verwonding. Rondom Stonehenge werden lichamen van zieken gevonden die, zo konden archeologen aantonen, van ver waren gekomen. * Glastonbury * Stonehenge * Externsteine Boeddhisme thumb|Pelgrims bij een [[chörten, foto genomen tijdens een Tibetexpeditie in 1938]] In het boeddhisme zijn de vier belangrijkste bedevaartsplaatsen Bodhgaya, Sarnath, Kushinagara en Lumbini, gelegen in India en Nepal. Deze vier plaatsen zijn verbonden met de vier belangrijkste gebeurtenissen in het leven van Gautama Boeddha. Boeddha zei zelf dat het bezoeken van deze vier plaatsen een sterke emotie voort zal brengen in gelovigen. Belangrijke boeddhistische bedevaartsplaatsen in andere landen zijn de berg Kailash en het Potala-paleis in Tibet, de Schwedagonpagode in Myanmar, de Tempel van de Tand in Sri Lanka en de Smaragden Boeddha in Wat Phra Kaew te Bangkok, Thailand. Voor meer, zie bedevaart in het boeddhisme en Pelgrims in Tibet. Hindoeïsme India kent een traditie van de vier voornaamste bedevaartsoorden (de Char Dham), en dat het reizen naar deze plaatsen leidt tot moksha en bevrijding uit het samsara. Deze vier plaatsen zijn: Yamunotri, Gangotri, Kedarnath en Badrinath. Een aantal andere belangrijke bedevaartsplaatsen in het hindoeïsme zijn bijvoorbeeld Benares, Haridwar, Rishikesh, de Mandher Devi tempel in Mandhradevi, Vrindavan en Mayapur. In Sravanabelagola vindt er eens in de 13 jaar een belangrijk hindoeïstisch festival plaats, welke ongeveer 1 miljoen bezoekers trekt. Oude hindoe-tempelcomplexen zijn te vinden in onder andere Khajuraho, Ellora, Ajanta en Hampi. Belangrijk is ook de heilige rivier de Ganges. thumb|250px|Een pelgrim in [[Mekka]] Islam Moslims kennen een heilige bedevaart, de hadj naar Mekka. Dit is een van de vijf zuilen van de islam en een verplichting voor iedere moslim om (indien de omstandigheden het toelaten) eenmaal in het leven de hadj te volbrengen. De hadj vindt plaats van de 8ste tot de 12de dag van de hadjmaand (dzoel hidja) en wordt wereldwijd gevierd met het Offerfeest. De oemrah kan ook los worden uitgevoerd en is niet tijdgebonden en wordt ook wel de kleine bedevaart genoemd. Ook zijn er moslims die op bedevaart gaan naar Medina in het huidige Saoedi-Arabië, omdat onder andere de profeet Mohammed hier begraven ligt. Over het algemeen zijn dit soennieten, omdat ook Aboe Bakr, die zij als de eerste kalief beschouwen, hier begraven ligt. Omdat sjiieten Aboe Bakr niet als opvolger van Mohammed zien willen zij meestal deze plaats niet bezoeken. Sjiieten pelgrimeren ook naar Najaf en Koefa in Irak. Najaf wordt bezocht, vanwege imam Ali die hier begraven is. Volgens hen is imam Ali de eerste kalief na Mohammed. De sjiieten pelgrimeren ook naar Koefa, omdat de stad tijdelijk de hoofdstad was onder Ali. Jaïnisme In het Jaïnisme zijn er vier soorten heilige bedevaartsplaatsen: * Siddha kshtra: plaats van bevrijding van een Kevali (Sanskriet voor 'compleet of gerealiseerd persoon' - inclusief Tirthankaras). Bijvoorbeeld Ashtapad heuvel, Sammet Shikhar, Champa, Girnar, Pava en Shatrunjaya. * Atishaya kshetra: waar goddelijke gebeurtenissen plaatsvonden, zoals in Mahavirji, Kesariaji, Kundalpur enz. * Purana kshetra: geassocieerd met levens van shalaka-purushas, zoals Ayodhya, Vidisha, Hastinapur enz. * Gyana kshetra: geassocieerd met beroemde leraren (Acharya)s of studiecentra, zoals Mohankheda, Sravanabelagola, Ladnun enz. thumb|250px|Harmandir Sahib Sikhisme Amritsar, waar zich de Gouden tempel Harmandir Sahib bevindt, is het voornaamste bedevaartsoord in het Sikhisme. Jezidisme De heilige plaats voor de jezidi's is Lalish (Koerdisch: Laliş). waar het graf van Sjeik Adi ligt, de stichter van het jezidisme. Tijdens deze zesdaagse bedevaart wordt ook het feest Cejna Cemaiya gevierd. 'Seculier' Niet alleen binnen de kaders van gevestigde religies of kerkgenootschappen vinden bedevaarten plaats, de ontkerkelijking en secularisering van de moderne samenleving heeft nieuwe bedevaarten en sacrale plaatsen gecreëerd die tegemoetkomen aan nieuwe behoeften aan religiositeit. Dergelijke nieuwe religieuze bedevaarten zijn niet altijd gemakkelijk te onderkennen omdat ze nogal eens onderdeel uit maken van een ogenschijnlijk strikt seculier of toeristische fenomeen. Het graf van Jim Morrison in Parijs wordt bijvoorbeeld jaarlijks door miljoenen fans en toeristen bezocht. Voor hen is dat geen religieus geïnspireerde bedevaart, hoewel hun bezoek in de media vaak wel met de metafoor van bedevaart wordt aangeduid. Desalniettemin bevinden zich onder al die bezoekers de nodige personen die Morrison wel degelijk bovennatuurlijke betekenis toekennen en zijn graf met een (religieuze) bedevaart aandoen teneinde er steun, hulp, genezing te verkrijgen. Voor hen is het een bedevaartplaats, overigens zonder dat ze zich dat misschien realiseren of zo zouden (willen) aanduiden. Onderzoek heeft echter uitgewezen dat hun gedrag, rituelen en verwachtingspatronen in wezen niet verschillen van bijvoorbeeld katholieke bedevaartgangers. Enkele andere bekende 'seculiere' bedevaartplaatsen zijn het herdenkingsmonument ('Pre's Rock') voor langafstandsloper Steve Prefountaine in Eugene (Oregon, USA), het standbeeld van Tito in het Kroatische Kumrovec, het graf van Soekarno in Blitar (Indonesië), de boom van Mafiabestrijder Giovanni Falcone in Palermo (Italië) en het 'Kankerbos' bij Biddinghuizen voor slachtoffers aan kanker. Literatuur * Peter Jan Margry (ed.), Shrines and Pilgrimage in the Modern World: New Itineraries into the Sacred (Amsterdam: Amsterdam University Press, 2008) (over 'seculiere' bedevaarten) Externe links *Artikelen over pelgrimsreizen in de Middeleeuwen Categorie:Bedevaart ar:حج (مصطلح) bg:Поклонничество ca:Pelegrinatge cs:Pouť cy:Pererindod da:Pilgrimsfærd de:Wallfahrt en:Pilgrimage eo:Pilgrimado es:Peregrinación et:Palverännak fa:زیارت fi:Pyhiinvaellus fr:Pèlerinage fy:Beafeart he:עלייה לרגל hi:तीर्थ hr:Hodočašće ia:Pelegrinage id:Ziarah is:Pílagrímsferð it:Pellegrinaggio ja:巡礼 ko:순례 la:Peregrinatio (religio) li:Baevaart nrm:Pèlerinnage pl:Pielgrzymka pt:Peregrinação ru:Паломничество simple:Pilgrimage sl:Romanje sr:Ходочашће sv:Pilgrimsfärd sw:Hija te:యాత్ర th:การจาริกแสวงบุญ tr:Hac uk:Паломництво vi:Hành hương (tôn giáo) zh:朝聖